


Stereo Car

by syrenhug



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, it is what is is, leo is asexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenhug/pseuds/syrenhug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo makes pretty things. He reworks paper into flowers. Strings beads in places they didn’t belong, to make them belong. Screws open tick, tocking machines so they’ll never falter in their language again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stereo Car

Percy loves his car.

It’s a piece of shit, really, if Nico is going to be honest (which he will because whatever). It’s an obnoxious shade of neon. Kind of like a new highlighter against a piece of loose leaf.  The headlights are busted, side door hard to open unless you go at it a certain angle. And the radio picks up random conversations among the local police. It makes listening to a CD pretty hard.

But Percy- he only brings people he really cares about in that the car.

And he stands there in the school parking lot and watches his best friend laugh and smile with a girl, and wonders if he’ll ever matter as much to somebody.

* * *

Nico avoids them at lunch. Slipping beside a tired looking  Thalia Grace. She never eats near anybody but makes an exception for him as long as he doesn’t stare. “I hear they’re dating.”

He nods. “Yeah.”

"I’m sorry."  She mutters around a bite of her apple. He shrugs.

"It’s not a big deal."

It sounds like a lie.  It probably is. Thalia seems to think so too, but she shrugs as well. Lets it go.

* * *

 Leo makes pretty things. He reworks paper into flowers. Strings beads in places they didn’t belong, to make them belong. Screws open tick, tocking machines so they’ll never falter in their language again.

He likes to watch the fingers move over objects. Sometimes he’s caught and he finds other things to keep him occupied, but he always finds himself in the same place in the end.

"I could kidnap him and turn him into a robot."

"Illegal. And weird."

"Two things I happen to already be." Leo puffs. He’s fixing a clock that doesn’t ever seem to give the right time. Fixing people is the biggest and longest project he’ll ever have.

Nico can’t help smiling. Because he’s warm and comfortable on a soft, messed up bed with the jazz music his friend’s father keeps playing on repeat. Home. That’s how it feels, anyway.

"I guess you’re illegal because you’re so attractive?" He rubs his arms. It’s oddly cold.

A brow quirks in his direction. “You know it.”

Five minutes later and he’s drifting. He should probably be heading home. Fixing dinner for everyone. Talking to his parents about their day. But the soft stretch of a blanket is cooing him to a dizzy whirl of sleep and-

"He doesn’t know what he’s missing out on."

Home.

* * *

"Are sure you’re alright?"

He stares. “After the fifth time you’ve asked-“

Jason opens his mouth. Then winces.

"I’d say I was still doing fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Jason."

"We could talk about it."

Thalia, who he forgot was even still sitting there, snorts. “Just leave the kid alone.”

There must be some secret power that older siblings have to divert attention away from dangerous topics because Jason immediately shuts up. He wouldn’t know. Bianca had been the oldest.

 _Had been_.

Sometimes Nico forgets what he lives for.

* * *

 Parties don’t make any sense to him. Especially big one’s hosted by high school kids who want people around to distract them from loneliness. A cynical way to look at it. But true. 

"Why are we here?" He plays with the zipper on his jacket. The music playing just might be Arcade Fire. Leo grins; bright in the dark flames of too many beings tucked in one space.

"You needed to get out of the house, Casper."

"Don’t call me that." But his lips dance upwards. "Is there anyone we actually know here?"

"I doubt it. Most of them are seniors."

It’s true, he comes to find out, weaving through loud chatter and bodies pressed together in flexible rhythm. Thalia is there, grinding against a girl with dark eyes. She doesn’t look at him. Just holds a finger up in acknowledgement. Of course. He wouldn’t expect anything else.

Upstairs is quiet and there’s a bedroom door half way open that he decides to break into. It isn’t until he jostles the dresser by accident that he realizes that there is already someone in the room. Two someone’s.

"Pretty sure the party’s downstairs." A husky voice chastises. Though it sounds more teasing then anything. "Isn’t that right, Connor?"

"Well, you could be misinformed. We do just fine getting it started in here, too."

He can’t make them out in the darkness, but it isn’t a huge need to have the light on anyway. Everybody looks the same in the dark. He’d rather keep it that way.

"Do you mind if I stay up here? I won’t make any noise or anything."

They seem to find Nico ignoring their banter interesting. “Sure.”

So he stays. They whisper a lot. The bed screeches at a weird interval and sometimes they break into the kind of laughter that is mean without being cruel. The carpet is brushing against his jacket weirdly. He’s fine, though. There’s something about going out somewhere with so many people, even if you don’t really socialize, that makes it feel like nothing will ever be able to touch you.

"Hey, kid. What’s your name?" Connor questions; the one with the lazy way of talking that makes me more then a little sleepy.

"Nico." And because he feels like he should- "Why?"

This time, when the bed creaks, he’s a hundred percent sure it’s on purpose. A hand stretches out to the floor. Nico hesitates, but takes it. The bed is defintely nicer then the floor.

Teeth flash, a dimple flashing on the side of a narrow cheek. “Have you ever kissed a boy?”

He wants to say  _yeah_. That during freshman year Leo and him spent about an hour on the bed making out and it was the safest he’d ever felt.  Connor is kissing him, though; close mouthed but bruising. He tries to push him away, maybe, but a tongue runs over his ear and no. Slides down while a hand plays with the button of his jeans.

"Raise up."

He’s not ashamed of his body or anything, but when his jeans and underwear are pushed down his thighs and someone spins their hand around him, he presses his head to the side. Closes his eyes tight.

"Hey, do you-"

"Yeah, let me just-"

And wet warmth is around his cock, taking him in and twisting him around the sheets. He can barely keep from from reaching down and finding hair to grip. Nico doesn’t even know what color their hair is.

"Relax, kid."

So he does. Someone is licking at his slit and tugging at the base just gentle enough to be harsh. He doesn’t know why, but he images the hands that fix clocks, running over his broken parts. Nico wishes he was fire and all things warm, but he is only cold soil- the body of the dead laid to awakening.

With the next bout of suction a thumb pressing on his hole and fucking slides up and down and he just-

Connor is purring his name when he comes in Travis’s (he knows this now) mouth. It’s tinged with laughter, but his cock is wet with cum and his bones are rested. He can’t really be upset about anything now.

Nico purses his lips when the boys share a kiss over him. But he catches a spark of movement by the door and he realizes that Leo is there. Looking for all the world like he belongs exactly where he is.

"I don’t really have any desire to participate or anything, but that was hot."

He can’t help but laugh.


End file.
